


Goodbye, hope to see you soon

by KingOrange



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Overdose, Sadness, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOrange/pseuds/KingOrange
Summary: Goodbyes could mean so many different things to people. Some are miserable, others not so much. This was a miserable and heartbreaking goodbye for Michael. He really wished he had stayed that night and he wish he had sung that small lullaby to him one last time.I'm not good with summaries sorry-





	Goodbye, hope to see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here haha...um I hope you guys enjoy it!

Staring up at the moon, the grass under them, soft and damp from the dew. The sky sprinkled with stars and the brightest the moon. Michael had a sad smile on his features, his white headphones covering his ears, the crimson red hood on, covering most of his head. “How is it up on the moon bud?..” He asked softly and numbly. Jeremy had been gone for over a year now. Most of the group of friends visited Jeremy a lot when they were still in high school. Rich and Jake moved away together after graduation as they’ve been planning. Booke and Chloe are now together and are in the same college. Christine had already moved away since the mid-senior year. She decided she couldn’t bare the hurtful memories of the small town and moved after what had happened to Jeremy. So she decided to move to another school at the time. Michael? Michael lost almost all motivation after the...incident. He remembered it so clearly, that very night. He could’ve done something, anything, if only he had noticed what was going on. The smile turned into a frown, his brows furrowing at the memory and calculating all of the outcomes that could’ve happened if he had just stayed that night. If he had just stayed when Jeremy had asked him to. If only he had stayed and sing that lullaby he had made up all those years ago to his player two. He didn’t though. He sat there on the grass, both hands now on the soft, damp grass. Squeezing them lightly, sitting up and watched the night sky. His eyes beginning to turn glossy, realizing that his player two was now living upon the moon, watching and smiling down on earth. Laughing sadly, biting his quivering lip, he began to sing that soft lullaby…

“Well, I’d like to visit the moon  
On a rocket ship high in the air  
Yes, I’d like to visit the moon…”

Michael sang softly, the tune he had made for it still fresh in his mind, his grip on the grass tightening slightly. “Why..? why did you do it? Why couldn’t you say goodbye properly?..” Michael whispered brokenly. Jeremy had. He had given him a letter and told him to open it the day after. Michael’s letter was the longest out of all of them. 

“But I don’t think I’d like to live there  
Though I’d like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all of the places and people I love  
So although I might like it for one afternoon  
I don’t want to live on the moon…”

Jeremy had smiled at him, laughing, giggling, talking like there was no tomorrow. His smile could literally light up a room, it lit up Michael’s day. It was no different that day, Jeremy and Michael played their video game, Apocalypse of the Damned, both yelling whenever they needed to dodge. They had since beaten level 9 a couple of months beforehand. “Ha!! Who has the highest score now, Jer-bear?!” Michael asked excitedly, teasing the twink he called his boyf. Jeremy only laughed softly, rolling his eyes dramatically and put his arm over his eyes, covering them. “Woe is me! I should have realized you would have the highest score! How can I even stay in the same room as you!?” He said dramatically and jokingly, holding back giggles, a smile on his face. Michael gave a dramatic sigh, pulling him close to him and lift him up. “You are my one and only player two!!” He shouted and dunked Jeremy onto the bed. “Your gaming? Whack! Your room!? Whack! Us!? Whack!” Michael said while he laughed, suddenly remembering the vine of the guy who would say ‘whack’. That night was normal. At least that was what Michael thought. “Hey, Michael?..” Jeremy asked out of nowhere after they finished their vine fest. His face had a tired expression, his hair now more messed up than normal. Michael hummed softly, indicating for Jeremy to continue. “Can you...Can you stay over for the night-tonight I mean..?” He asked awkwardly, fidgeting with the cuffs of his worn down blue cardigan, his gaze trained on the ground. Michael gave an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Jer, but I can’t stay for tonight. I promised my moms that we’ll do a family movie night tonight.” Michael murmured gently. Jeremy just nodded, his body slumping slightly. “Hey, tomorrow night for sure I can stay over,” Michael said, trying to lighten the mood. Jeremy just nodded, a smile now on his face. “Alright. I have something to give you. Don’t open it until tomorrow, alright?” Jeremy murmured. Who would’ve thought that night would be the last night they’d spend together. “Alright.” Michael nodded, putting the paper in his pocket, slightly crumpling it. “I should head out now.” Said Michael, getting up and hugging Jeremy. “Alright, see you tomorrow for our morning slushies, right?” Jeremy asked with a small smile. Michael grinned proudly. “Of course!! I’ll see you tomorrow morning dude.” He said with a smile. That night would be the last night Michael would ever see his best friend again. The next morning was normal that day, the letter that had small wrinkles laid lazily on Michael’s nightstand. Yawning softly, the young Filipino, sitting up and grabbing his glasses. After getting ready, he texted Jeremy and received no response. Shrugging he looked at the letter, taking it and opening it. He hadn’t expected what it was in that letter. Looking back at it now, he really wished that he had opened the letter when he had gone home. His eyes glossy, his hand covering his mouth. 

Dear Michael,

Hey man I know you’re reading this and I know that you’d wait until I tell you to open this letter. I just wanted to apologize to you. I hurt you, badly. After the squip and after getting therapy and medication. Nothing has worked and I swear to you I’ve been trying and trying to do better. It’s useless though, I’m pathetic, everything about me is so terrible, everything about me makes me want to die...I wish I was stronger for you. I wish I was able to finally overcome it all, but I couldn’t. It won. I’m sorry for treating you the way I did, I’m sorry for throwing you away and should’ve realized I already had someone cool. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a terrible friend. Don’t do anything to yourself, Michael, please...I’ll be watching you and when you feel like you aren’t alone...that’s me. Unless like you’re in an alleyway, that one I’d be careful.

Michael vision blurred with tears, some streaming down his face, staining the paper. “Fuck, Jer please.” He mumbled, letting out sniffles, continuing to read. 

And thus, this is my farewell to you, Michael Mell.  
Please go and live life for me and you...  
Goodbye, may we meet again in another world.

Love you, Jeremy Heere

Michael put the letter down and rushed out of his house, not bothering to take his car as he ran down the street, huffing softly as he arrived, banging on the door. “Open up!! Jeremy!! Open the door right now!!” Michael pleaded loudly, sobbing as he banged on the door. 

…

The door opened, there showed a saddened Mr. Heere. “I’m sorry...we were too late...I was too late.” He mumbled softly. “What? What do you mean?” Michael asked him desperately. “By the time I noticed he was in the bathroom for too long, he had overdosed and I rushed him to the hospital at around 1 am...he was too late to save, he had arrived dead.” Mr. Heere whispered, his voice giving out, wavering as tears had already displayed themselves to everyone to see. “I’m sorry Michael, but Jeremy’s gone..he’s gone.” He whispered, sobbing as Michael hugged him, clinging to him, he too sobbing for the loss of Jeremiah Heere.

 

…

Michael was crying at this point, wiping away his tears. “Jeremy...is it fun on the moon?” He asked brokenly. Michael had begun to think he was crazy because he swore he thought he saw Jeremy right by the tree ahead, smiling. Blinking once and shaking his head he looked over again, no one there. “Next time...tell me goodbye..” He murmured softly, getting up and walking away from the cemetery. That was his main hang out now and as he walked away he swore he had heard someone say ‘I’ll make sure, bye Micah…’ he didn’t turn around though, smiling gently and left. “Goodbye, Jeremy Heere.” He murmured.

Yet little did he know, there stood a smiling Jeremy Heere. “Bye Michael..” He whispered, disappearing altogether with the small gust of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, everyone? Constructive criticism is appreciated and let me know if I should make this a multi-chapter or not. Also, let me know if there are any mistakes that I missed and forgive me for it being so short.


End file.
